


under the stars

by ej295929493



Category: IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ej295929493/pseuds/ej295929493
Summary: Richie and Eddie have a conversation under the stars
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first fic written first in my notes while having no wifi.

“hurry up eds” shouts an out-of-breath richie.   
“remember I have asthma, you ass” eddie remarks back  
“why did you make us run all the way from my house”  
“so your mom wouldn’t see me and fall even harder for me” richie said with a stupid grin”  
eddie rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed but he couldn’t conceal the small smile in the corner of his mouth as he looked at his best friend.  
“WE ARE HERE” richie screeched once they got to the top of the hill.  
“you didn’t have to wake up the whole town loudmouth” eddie playfully punched richie in the arm and richie’s cheeks lit up with a light pink flush.  
too excited to come up with a comeback, richie reached under his arm and set the blanket on the ground  
“brrrr” eddie buried his hands deeper into his pockets after getting hit by a biting wind.  
“hey dick, why’d you insist we stargaze in the middle of january! if I get a cold, my mom is going to kill me and then come after you”  
“she is welcome too” richie snarked back  
eddie was about to complain but was cut off by richie  
“just shush and lay down”  
“the things i do for you, rich” eddie shook his head as he lay down on the blanket  
rich. richie has always been the one to nickname eddie but this was on of the first time eddie nicknamed richie. rich, richie thought of the nickname as a stupid smile spread across of his face, more genuine than the other one. richie was just standing there staring at eddie with a large smile from ear to ear zoning out looking at the boy he liked.  
“HEY ASSHOLE”  
richie was pulled out of his daydream by a screaming eddie who had been waiting for his friend to join him. richie trotted over to eddie like a little puppy.  
“finally, come sit” said the smaller boy rolling his eyes. for once richie tozier was silent. no jokes about eddie’s mom, no jokes at all. he just sat there staring at eddie. eddie, being as oblivious as he is, did not notice richie watching him as he lay down on the blanket. a bit awkwardly richie did the same. once richie lies down eddie moves closer to him and rests his head on richie’s shoulder. although he didn’t have a physical reaction, richie suddenly became aware of the growing pink hue on his cheeks. the two lay there silent for a bit until eddie broke the silence. richie didn’t notice the sound at first as it was very quiet but he soon realized what was happening. eddie was singing.  
“took your smile back to new york but you left your toothbrush” eddie sang under his breath  
“and i hope you bought another but i’d love you toothless” richie joined in  
“i used to sing in the shower now i don’t, cause you’re not there to sing along while you put your makeup on” eddie continued, a small smile creeping on his face  
“took your smile back to new york but you left your toothbrush” richie finished  
“and i love you just the same” eddie continued  
“but i’m worried words lose weight” richie sang  
“does it hit you just as hard from three thousand miles away” eddie sang  
“from three thousand miles away, from three” richie repeated  
“i used to like to go out before i met you now i just go out to forget you”  
“put my nice shoes on so people can’t tell that i miss your dirty air force 1’s” they sang the chorus together. after they finished the song, eddie looked up at the taller boy and said  
“i didn’t know you listened to that song”  
“you posted it on your story and i thought if it’s good enough for my eds, it’s good enough for me” richie replied  
“my eds” eddie thought while he smiled to himself


End file.
